Pathophysiological and pharmacotherapeutical aspects of narcolepsy are studied. Blood and cerebrospinal fluid samples of narcoleptic and control patients are evaluated for immunologic and/or genetic factors that may be etiologically significant. Various drug therapies are evaluated objectively and andrenergic and dopaminergic antagonists are evaluated in narcoleptics and control subjects.